Lignocellulosic biomass, rich in cellulose and hemicellulose, has become of particular interest due to its potential use in biofuel production. More specifically, the cellulose and hemicellulose can be hydrolyzed to produce fermentable sugars, which are precursors to ethanol and other biofuels.
One barrier to preparation of biofuels from lignocellulosic biomass is that the fermentable sugars are trapped inside the lignocellulose. Multiple enzymes (e.g., endoglucanase, beta-glucosidase, and cellubiohydrolase) are needed to produce fermentable sugars from cellulose released from biomass via delignification.
There is a need to develop a high order multi-enzyme complex for use in efficient degradation of lignocellulosic biomass to fermentable sugars.